


Non è il caso

by neera (neerappi)



Series: Happy Endings Verse [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Happy Endings AU, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerappi/pseuds/neera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le vecchie abitudini a volte dovrebbero essere abbandonate, per il bene di entrambi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non è il caso

**Author's Note:**

> Parte della fantomatica Happy Endings AU che io e Chibi abbiamo in corso da mesi.  
> Vi basti sapere che un tempo Tony e Steve stavano insieme ed erano pronti per sposarsi, ma Tony all'ultimo secondo è scappato dall'altare. 
> 
> Basata sul prompt 7- Cartolina della Maritombola @maridichallenge

Era una cosa loro, data da anni di tacito accordo. Aveva iniziato Steve, ancora alle superiori, in occasione della prima gita fuori porta. Tony aveva ricevuto una cartolina da Washington D.C., con due righe di saluti ed auguri di pronta guarigione, perché l'influenza l'aveva inchiodato a casa. L'aveva ancora, dentro al libro di Fisica meccanica infilato tra un volume di Ingegneria e uno di Asimov.

Da quel momento, ogni viaggio fatto uno lontano dall'altro aveva dato luogo ad un timido scambio di rettangoli di carta. Col tempo le due frasi erano diventate cinque, poi occupavano tutto lo spazio disponibile, nonostante Tony non fosse uno da posta ordinaria (trovava molto più pratiche le e-mail) e Steve… Beh, a Steve non bastava mai realmente lo spazio. Dopo essersi trasferiti a vivere assieme, le avevano radunate quasi tutte su un pannello di sughero in entrata, con tanto di cartina per segnare tutti i posti in cui erano stati. Le puntine blu per Steve, quelle rosse per Tony e quelle gialle per entrambi.

E poi Tony aveva avuto la brillante idea di scappare il giorno del matrimonio, mandando tutto a rotoli. Steve non aveva più viaggiato e Tony aveva qualche supposizione a riguardo, ma non sapeva se era il caso di parlarne, specie con Natasha  che tendeva a fulminarlo ogni volta che tentava di avvicinarsi a Steve. Come se avesse potuto ferirlo sedendoglisi vicino al bar. Dio santo, ogni tanto quella donna era terrificante.

Il punto era che, pur provandoci, Tony non era riuscito a sbarazzarsi di quella abitudine. Aveva rischiato di mandare una cartolina a Steve dopo un solo mese dacché si erano separati, ma si era convinto ad autospedirsela a casa. E così per i tre mesi successivi, ogni volta che passava anche solo una giornata distante da New York. Una cartolina per ogni posto, ora priva di messaggi lunghi, ma solo di una riga o due: piccoli riepiloghi di quanto aveva vissuto in vacanza.

Poi, durante un viaggio a Monaco, si era convinto che fosse passato abbastanza tempo. Aveva preso una cartolina a caso e aveva descritto le cose più ridicole davanti alle quali si era ritrovato davanti. L'aveva spedita all'indirizzo di Clint, infilandola – dopo due (cinque) minuti di esitazione – nella buca delle lettere.

Quand'era tornato a casa, aveva evitato Steve in preda al più ridicolo e controllato degli attacchi di panico, perché era una cosa giusta da fare, secondo lui. Aveva sempre problemi quando Steve lo fissava con quegli occhi che urlavano "mi hai ferito", o "mi hai spezzato il cuore", o "perché non te ne vai dalla mia vita una volta per tutte?". Lo portavano a cedere un po' di più, a voler tentare di sistemare le cose e riportarle come una volta, rendendo inutile quanto fatto fino a quel momento. Tuttavia bastava un commento di Bruce, o un'occhiata di Natasha, e quelle voglie tornavano nell'antro in cui Tony le aveva imprigionate.

Steve però gli aveva sorriso, quando l'aveva ricevuta, quindi Tony si era detto che non era nulla, una cartolina. Che poteva mandarle, perché Steve sorrideva: se Steve sorrideva, era tutto okay.

Poi ci fu Santo Domingo e Tony si chiese cosa potesse esserci di male, dopo quasi un anno in cui erano riusciti a rimanere in contatto – in più di un senso, viste certe serate passate insieme ad ubriacarsi con risultati un po' calcolati, un po' frutto della disperazione. Così scrisse la cartolina e la concluse con un "ILU" in un angolo vicino alla firma.

 Steve non gli parlò per una settimana.

Tony non mandò più cartoline.


End file.
